speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassandra
Cassandra Lunar Gray # Appearance/Abilities # Personality # Trivia # Relationships Appearance/Abilities On earth - Blue capri pants, white short sleeve shirt with the logo on it and blue and white shoes , wears a cat collar necklace that resembles her cat’s collar. Has a birthmark in the shape of the logo on her forehead but because of the way her hair is pushed over her one eye it's hard to spot. Long gray hair, as long as Beni's and the same skin tone of white as Ceylan and Chooki. Basic form - Light gray armor. Her armor resembles that of a porcupine with little spikes that surround her that she can use to shoot at her enemies. She has a dagger in her right hand and round shield in her right. The spikes that surround her can be used for her spinning attack. Elemental mode - Light gray armor. Grows wings like that of Guren. The wings itself are half gray and half white with gray on the left side and white on the right. Titan mode - Light gray armor. The spikes grow somewhat bigger. Nothing is really changed other then the spikes growth. Elemental titan mode - Light gray armor. The wings grow larger and the color on the wings change to a rainbow look with the colors: black, gray, white, blue, pink, red, orange, yellow, green, purple and brown in that order. Advanced elemental mode - Light gray armor with little bits of white everywhere. Becomes slightly bigger and her dagger changes to look more like a pitchfork. Personality Loves taking naps when bored or just feeling tired, enjoying life by skateboarding/snowboarding as well as playing video games or doing anything she considers fun, caring when she wants to be as well as being considerate when she wants to be. She can become easily angered for various reasons. Very hardworking, friendly for the most part, has an immature mind. At times she can have horrible table manners. If she does not have her plush cat Puffy, she can have trouble sleeping as it helps her to feel safe and secure. Trivia * It's known that in the episode "Temporary leader" that she has a blood disorder which can cause her to get sick quite a lot, even having trouble with breathing because how weak her lungs can be. * Aside from a blood disorder, she mentions in the same episode that she suffers from a fictional, semi running gag disease called "Toxsa syndrome" which she says she becomes annoyed when he speaks. Symptoms included anger, ear drums pain and boredom. * She owns a cat named Snowflake that wears the same collar as she does. * She will occasionally fall asleep as seen in the episode "Return of the Jinx cannon". This another running gag that is seen in certain episodes which happens when bored or just tired. * Ceylan and Toxsa consider her their boss as said in the episode "Return of the Jinx Cannon". * Though she loves all her friends she loves starting fights against Toxsa and Ceylan just out of boredom. * She and Guren start dating in the second episode - "Love at first knight" and will usually show moments of romance in the show from holding hands to kissing, sometimes grossing out the others from this. * As seen in the episode "Love at first knight" she can be seen eating with her mouth full, indicating her horrible table manners. Relationships Chooki Mason Cassandra's friend.. She considers him to be her bigger brother even though they are both the same age. Although close to everyone on the team she is very close to him like she is with Guren, even closer to him than her own mother. Guren Nash Like Chooki she is close to him, really close as they known each other since birth. Also like Chooki she thinks of Guren as brother, sometimes acting like his actual sister by telling him what to do. She mentions in one episode that she rather he stay in charge of the team rather than Ceylan as she doubts his leadership skills. She also mentions in one episode that she wouldn't mind being the co-leader. Ceylan Jones Not as close to him as she is the other two she does think of him as family. She enjoys messing with him just like she does with Toxsa, sometimes even causing him physical pain. It is mentioned that she thinks some of his jokes are kind of funny even to the point of laughing, making the others wonder why. Unlike Toxsa she enjoys messing with Ceylan more as it is "funnier to see him fight me". Toxsa Dalton Same as Ceylan she is not too close to him but still considers him family. Like Ceylan she enjoys messing with Toxsa, usually messing with his size like Ceylan does. She is usually seen getting mad at him more than the others because she considers him annoying with his video game talk. Beni Like Guren and Chooki she considers her a sister. At the end of "Tenkai Knights, a collision of worlds" she says that she wishes Beni could have been her sister, even mentioning some things they could do together. Unlike the others she talks about never wanting to fight Beni because she considers her an equal and that would mean she would feel horrible. She can be seen at times working close to Beni on Quarton, having her back as much as possible. Gen She thinks of him as more of a father figure rather than a brother as she usually does whatever he says. Like Gen she was a loner for most of her childhood, usually sitting alone at lunch or hanging out in her room. She even mentions how she always tries to improve herself to make herself feel better about her life so she won't feel depressed.